Good Bye
by Lia Collins
Summary: Dean diz adeus para seu grande amor.


**Título: **Good Bye

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria:** Angst, Dastiel

**Advertências:** Yaoi, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Dean diz adeus para seu grande amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Resolvi escrever essa história depois de ler a fic "Bullshit" do CastielTheAngel. Eu não pretendia escrever nenhuma história sobre esse assunto, pq a morte de Cas me dói e muito, mas a fic do CastielTheAngel me inspirou. A música tema dessa songfic é "GoodBye" da Jessica Lowndes e eu a escolhi, pq achei que ela combina com o momento que Dean está vivendo. Se puderem, leiam a fic ouvindo essa música. É muito mais emocionante. Enquanto a escrevia, eu ouvia essa bela canção. Desculpem se a tradução não ficou muito legal, é que eu não a achei em site nenhum, então eu mesma a traduzi. Bem, espero que gostem da fic. Ah, essa é minha primeira angst!<strong>

**Link de "Bullshit": http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7441528 / 1 / #**

**Link para ouvir e baixar "GoodBye": http : / www . 4shared . com / audio / Kj-JYKih / Jessica _ Lowndes _ - _ Goodbye . htm**

**PS: Colem os links no navegador e tirem os espaços contidos neles. Tive que colocá-los pois sem eles, o site não publicaria os links.**

* * *

><p>I don't wanna think, don't wanna see your face<p>

**Eu ****não ****quero ****pensar, ****não ****quero ****ver ****seu ****rosto**  
>You're haunting my dreams, every breath that I take<p>

**V****ocê ****está ****assombrando ****meus ****sonhos, ****a ****cada ****suspiro ****meu**  
>I've tried letting go, but you keep reaching out<p>

**Eu ****tentei ****te ****deixar ****ir, ****mas ****você ****se ****mantém ****fora ****de ****alcance**  
>I've fallen so hard, somethings you can't erase.<p>

**Eu ****levei ****uma ****queda ****tão ****grande, ****algumas ****coisas ****você ****não ****pode ****apagar.**

A madrugada havia chegado fria e triste em Dakota do Sul. Dentro da casa de Bobby, o velho caçador dormia em sua cama, enquanto Sam finalmente havia adormecido no sofá. Aliviado por ver seu irmão finalmente descansar um pouco, Dean o cobriu com uma grossa coberta e dirigiu seu Impala para o lugar onde metade de seu coração morreu. Sam dormia muito pouco desde a queda do muro e, com as alucinações, não podia fica sozinho quando estava acordado, por isso o Winchester mais velho aproveitou o sono do irmão e foi fazer algo que precisava muito.

Ele estacionou o carro diante do reservatório de água onde viu Castiel pela última vez antes da explosão de seu receptáculo. Em seguida, abriu o porta-malas e de lá tirou o sobretudo que guardara com tanto carinho. Então, ele fechou o porta-malas e se virou para a água recostado no carro.

E foi aí que uma infinidade de memórias invadiu sua mente. Lembranças boas e ruins. Bobby e Sam não sabiam, mas há muito tempo que Castiel deixou se ser apenas seu amigo. O anjo de belos olhos azuis se tornou seu grande amor e com ele, o caçador viveu momentos lindos. Ele afundou o rosto no sobretudo e sentiu o cheiro de lavanda que o moreno sempre exalava. E esse cheiro era de Castiel, Dean tinha certeza. Quando Jimmy assumiu temporariamente o controle do corpo, essa fragrância desapareceu por completo e só voltou quando o anjo retornou a para o receptáculo.

And now, I'm here without you

**E ****agora, ****eu ****estou ****aqui ****sem ****você**

I'm gonna live without you

**Eu ****viverei ****sem ****você**

Now that you're gone, I've got to carry on

**Agora ****que ****você ****se ****foi, ****eu ****terei ****que ****continuar**  
>I can't look back<p>

**Eu**** não posso olhar para trás **  
>The best part of me broke when we said goodbye<p>

**A melhor ****parte ****de ****mim ****se ****destruiu ****quando ****nós ****dissemos ****adeus**

Diante do local da morte de seu amor, com o sobretudo que ele sempre usava em seus braços e o cheio dele em suas narinas, o loiro não aguentou mais. As lágrimas deixaram seus olhos violentamente e logo seu rosto estava banhado por elas. O soluço veio em seguida e ele finalmente falou. Com um tom de voz muito triste, o caçador sussurrou:

-Por que você se foi, Cas? Volta pra mim, por favor!

Arrasado, o loiro se sentou na margem do reservatório, colocando o sobretudo carinhosamente em seu colo, após cruzar as pernas na frente de seu corpo e voltou a pensar em seu anjo. Lembranças de momentos felizes passaram por sua cabeça. O primeiro beijo, o primeiro amasso, a primeira transa, a primeira vez que ele viu um sorriso sincero e largo de Cas. E essa última memória o fez rir em meio ao pranto que derramava. Ele ainda podia ouvir aquela voz rouca gemendo seu nome em seu ouvido em meio ao orgasmo, ou simplesmente dizendo aquelas três palavrinhas tão pequenas, mas que para ele tinham um grande significado quando saiam da boca de seu anjo. "Eu te amo". Sempre que ouvia isso do moreno, Dean exibia um sorriso largo em seu rosto e tomava o outro em seus braços devorando sua boca com paixão.

Como ele perdeu tempo travando uma batalha interna por Castiel usar um receptáculo masculino! Eles podiam ter ficado juntos muito tempo antes se não fosse o preconceito do caçador, que não aceitava amar alguém que para ele era um homem, pois era o sexo do receptáculo que usava. A lenda de que anjos não têm sexo não era suficiente para ele, pois Castiel podia não ter sexo, mas Jimmy tinha.

You use to say that we were cut just the same

**Você ****costumava ****dizer ****que ****nós ****fomos ****feitos ****da ****mesma ****forma**  
>Two lost souls, wander around until that day<p>

**Duas ****almas ****perdidas, ****andando ****em ****círculos ****até ****aquele ****dia**  
>I don't have regrets, at least I tried not to<p>

**Eu ****não ****tenho ****arrependimentos, ****pelo ****menos ****eu ****tentei ****não ****ter**  
>I wanna forget, at least I tried hard to<p>

**Eu ****quero ****esquecer, ****pelo ****menos ****eu ****tentei ****muito**

Entretanto, no fim, ele acabou se entregando a esse amor tão diferente dos padrões amorosos que ele tinha estipulado para si. E não se arrependeu. Essa foi, sem dúvida, a melhor coisa que ele fez na vida. Castiel foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em sua vida. Aquele anjo era doce, terno e despertava em Dean sentimentos que ninguém havia conseguido despertar. Nem, Lisa foi capaz de fazê-lo sentir tais coisas. Ela e Ben foram a família que ele precisava quando ele mais precisava, mas não eram a família que ele queria ter. Ninguém além de Castiel sabia disso, mas quando transava com Lisa era no anjo que ele pensava. E não era de propósito. O Winchester se recriminou muito por isso, pois Lisa não merecia esse tratamento, mas era mais forte do que ele. Era com Castiel que ele queria estar, era o anjo moreno de olhos azuis que ele desejava. A pequena família que o acolheu por 1 ano não conseguiu, nem de longe, suprir a falta que Castiel lhe fazia.

Now, I'm here without you

**Agora, ****eu ****estou ****aqui ****sem ****você**  
>I'm gonna live without you<p>

**Eu ****viverei ****sem ****você**  
>Now that you're gone, I've got to carry on<p>

**Agora ****que ****você ****se ****foi, ****eu ****terei ****que ****continuar**  
>I can't look back<p>

**Eu ****não ****posso ****olhar ****para ****trás**  
>The best part of me broke when we said goodbye<p>

**A ****melhor ****parte ****de ****mim ****se ****destruiu ****quando ****nós ****dissemos ****adeus**

A verdade, é que ele só acatou o último desejo de Sam, porque Castiel voltou para o Céu com a intenção de enfrentar Raphael. O caçador ficou magoado e com raiva, se sentiu abandonado. E como não tinha mais seu anjo, resolveu tentar esquecê-lo fazendo o que seu irmão havia pedido. E isso acabou ferindo o anjo. Por essa razão, Castiel voltou do Paraíso tão frio com ele. E essa distância durou, pelo menos quando eles estavam sozinhos, até Dean contar para ele, o que pensava quando fazia sexo com Lisa. Graças a essa revelação, eles se entenderam e voltaram a ser o casal apaixonado de antes. Para ninguém desconfiar da súbita mudança no comportamento de Castiel, eles resolveram que o anjo continuaria a tratá-lo com frieza diante dos outros. Mas quando estavam a sós, Dean virava "Deanno" nos lábios angelicais, exatamente como antes.

Nesses encontros tão apaixonados, o loiro sempre dizia que seu anjo era seu primeiro e único amor. Paixão ele teve muitas, mas amor foi só um. E agora encarando o lago onde esse amor morreu, ele tinha certeza que jamais amaria novamente. Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, era o que as pessoas costumavam dizer. E nesse caso, Dean sabia, a frase era verdadeira. Será que era sua sina perder todos que amava? Mary, John, Ash, Jo, Ellen. Dean assistiu quase toda sua família e grande parte de seus amigos morrerem. Mas a maior perda, a maior dor, ele vivenciou naquele lugar diante do qual estava sentado. Quando ele pensava que já tinha sofrido imensamente com as mortes anteriores, outra morte aconteceu, lhe causando uma tristeza ainda maior.

I tried so hard, I've washed away those tears

**Eu ****tentei ****tanto, ****eu ****lavei ****aquelas ****lágrimas**  
>I've broken free, I've brushed aside my fears<p>

**Eu ****me ****libertei, ****eu ****joguei ****para ****longe ****os ****meus ****medos**  
>I've closed the door and I'm happier this way<p>

**Eu ****fechei ****a ****porta ****e ****estou ****mais ****feliz ****desse ****jeito**  
>You'll always be the day I fell in love<p>

**Você ****sempre ****será ****o ****dia ****em ****que ****eu ****me ****apaixonei**

Tais pensamentos acabaram trazendo à tona a lembrança que ele tentou evitar, aquela que aconteceu ali mesmo, naquele reservatório à sua frente. Ele podia ver com nitidez Leviatan, usando o receptáculo de seu anjo, ir até o centro do lago e sumir em meio a água. Deus tinha ressuscitado o moreno duas vezes, por que não fez isso de novo? O filho mais velho de John fez essa pergunta para si mesmo várias vezes. Então ele finalmente entendeu. Cas não era mais útil. A guerra no Céu havia acabado, então Deus não precisava mais do anjo para colocar ordem na bagunça que Seus outros filhos fizeram nele. Cheio de raiva, ele sorriu sarcasticamente e exclamou quase gritando enquanto olhava para o Céu:

-Quando ele Lhe era útil, Você soube trazê-lo de volta rapidinho e duas vezes, mas agora que não precisa mais dele, Você não move um dedo para ressuscitá-lo, não é, seu Desgraçado? Que bosta de Deus é você! Só faz o que lhe convém! Cadê aquele Deus bonzinho e de coração puro que mandou seu filho à Terra para salvar os humanos? Aposto que esse Deus só existe na Bíblia, porque Você, o verdadeiro, é um grande FILHO DA PUTA!

E mais uma vez, o caçador afundou o rosto no sobretudo e chorou compulsivamente.

And now, I'm here without you

**E ****agora, ****eu ****estou ****aqui ****sem ****você**  
>I'm gonna live without you<p>

**Eu ****viverei ****sem ****você**  
>Now that you're gone, I've got to carry on<p>

**Agora ****que ****você ****se ****foi, ****eu ****terei ****que ****continuar**  
>I can't look back<p>

**Eu não posso olhar para trás **  
>The best part of me broke when we said goodbye<p>

**A ****melhor ****parte ****de ****mim ****se ****destruiu ****quando ****nós ****dissemos ****adeus**

Horas se passaram. Dean finamente estava mais calmo , as lágrimas enfim tinham secado. O sol estava começando a nascer e tal visão fez o caçador se lembrar do último momento lindo que ele e Castiel compartilharam. O anjo o levou para uma praia paradisíaca e inabitada. Em cima de um penhasco, com o moreno entre os braços do loiro, eles assistiram ao nascer do Sol. O Winchester não saberia dizer se era porque Castiel não estava com ele naquele momento, mas ele achava que o sol daquela ilha era muito mais belo do que aquele que estava em sua frente naquele segundo. Ele não podia continuar mais assim. Isso o estava destruindo. Ele foi até aquele lugar com um objetivo e ia cumpri-lo. Dean precisava alcançar esse objetivo ou não conseguiria seguir em frente. Então, ele decidiu que havia chegado a hora tão dolorosa. Com mais algumas poucas lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos novamente, ele se levantou, foi até o Impala e, enquanto guardava o sobretudo de volta no porta-malas, sussurrou:

-Adeus, meu anjinho!

Logo depois, ele entrou em seu carro e tomou o caminho da casa de Bobby.

and I'm here to say goodbye

**E ****eu ****estou ****aqui ****para ****dizer ****adeus**

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


End file.
